


Tacos and the meaning of life

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Tacos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because I really feel like tacos right now.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tacos and the meaning of life

**Author's Note:**

> Because I really feel like tacos right now.

Tyler's phone buzzed. He groaned and rolled over and checked his messages.

      _Tyler_

_tylerrrrr_

_I am so bored_

_talk to me please_

    They were all from Josh. Tyler checked the time. It was around two o-clock in the morning. He sleepily texted back a reply. 

     _Josh, it is like 2 in the morning, I swear to god_

He only had to wait a minute for a reply. 

      _I know but_

Tyler made some unpleasant sounding noises under his breath. He wasn't even sure if they were real words or not, he was so tired. 

     _what do you want_

       _to talk ty ty_

     In spite of himself, Tyler softened.

      _okay... what about?_

      Tyler sat up, looking down at his phone. It buzzed again a few seconds later.

      _anything. music, clothes, boys, the meaning of life, how many stars you think there are in the sky, the difference between who and whom, just talk to me, and I will listen._

Tyler smiled at the ceiling like a teenage girl who had gotten a text from her crush. (Which wasn't really that far from the truth, if you thought about it.) He thought for a moment and then began to type. 

     _I think there are more stars than we can imagine in the sky, i have no idea what the difference between who and whom is (seriously, ask google), the meaning of life is tacos, obviously._

Tyler had only stopped typing a few seconds earlier when a response came.

      _YaHs, i like your taco philosophy. hey Ty, let's get tacos!!!!! :) :) :0_

Tyler looked at the clock. It was only around two thirty now. He sighed, and looked around the room. He looked at the ceiling as if it held the answer to this age old question. Tacos, or sleep? He only had to think for a few seconds before he responded. 

      _i am putting my shoes on now._

    

 

**Author's Note:**

> What's the difference between who and whom, someone please tell me I totally forgot.


End file.
